The prior art payphone is arranged with a coin collector in the lower end thereof. When a user throws a coin into the payphone, the coin passes through a specific channel to contact a wire and then drop into the coin collector cover.
Conventionally, in consideration of safety, often the coin collector can not be opened by those collecting the coin collector they must take the coin collector to the office of the telephone company, then persons with the privilege to open the coin collector will open the coin collector. In other words, the conventional coin collector of a payphone has two lock channels, one for locking the coin collector to the payphone, the other for opening the coin inlet and installed coin collector cover of the coin collector.
As shown in FIG. 7, in the prior art coin collector cover of the coin collector (not shown) in a payphone, a coin inlet A1 is installed above the upper cover A. Moreover, a cover plate B for shielding the coin inlet A1 is installed in the plane of the upper cover A. The edge of the cover plate B is installed with a plurality of stepped portions B1. A positioning plate D and a fixing plate E are pivotally installed at different positions in the plane of the upper cover A. A spring F is disposed between the fixing plate and the cover plate B. By the elastic force of the spring F, the cover plate B may be retained to cover the coin inlet A1. The edge of the positioning plate D has a concave portion D1. In the same plane of the upper cover A is arranged a lock C. The lock center of the lock C is combined with a hook C1. Thereby, as the cover plate B shields the coin inlet A1, the lock C is controlled to be locked so that the hook will lock the stepped portion B1 of the of the cover plate B so as to fix the cover plate B in order to avoid the cover plate B being opened for stealing money. When the lock C is opened so that the hook C1 completely separates from the stepped portion B1, the hook C may be engaged with the concave portion D1 of the positioning plate D so as to fix the hook C1 (as shown in FIG. 8). Therefore, the cover plate B can be opened, and the coin inlet A1 appears (as shown in FIG. 9) for taking out the coins. However, since in the structure of the conventional structure of the coin collector cover, the hook C1 of the lock is very near the coin inlet, and the buckling force between the hook C1 and the stepped portion B1 of the cover plate B is weak, thus it is easily destroyed by inserting a slender strip into the coin inlet to destroy the hook, and then opening the cover plate B to steal the coins. Therefore, it is eagerly desired to have a novel design for improving the aforementioned defects.